Thankful For
by ForeverEponine
Summary: On Thanksgiving, Dick meets a young boy at a soup kitchen. He knows two things; this little boy has no parents, and doesn't have a coat. However, he does not know that in a few years, this kid would be his little brother. Really short Thanksgiving fic, Dick/Jason bonding.


**Dick's POV**

It was my second Thanksgiving with Bruce and Alfred. I was eleven years old. I remember asking Bruce about what we were doing that day, and he told me that until dinner, we were just sitting around.

"I was wondering," I started, fairly nervous about asking him. "Can we go down to the soup kitchen and help people down there? Not everyone can be sitting in a nice house and eating Alfred's food"

Bruce smiled at me and said "Dickie, that's a great idea"

So, we went downtown to the local soup kitchen, and hopped out of the car. Bruce had made sure that I had my thickest jacket, and I was glad he did. It was freezing out here.

We walked around until we found the manger of the place. We asked him if he needed any help, and he beamed at us saying that they never had to many volunteers.

I was suppose to take bowls of soup out to the people sitting at the picnic tables. I was astonished to see how many people came. I never knew there were so many homeless people in Gotham...

At this point, I noticed a little boy, no older then seven, sitting alone by himself in a ratty t-shirt and torn up jeans.

"Hey," I said, walking up to the little boy. "Do you want some?"

He nodded, grabbing the soup from me. He cringed when he took a bite, but continued to eat.

"Not a soup person?" I asked him.

"Not really" he replied to me as he shoved more into his mouth.

"Yeah, me neither. Where's your coat? There's no way your parents would let you go out in this weather without a coat"

"Don't got none" he told me.

"Coats or parents?" I asked.

"Neither" he responded. "Well, my mom died and I haven't seen my dad in about three months. I'm assuming he's dead"

"Oh," I said. "I don't have any parents either. But, I live with Bruce. Don't really know where I'd be without him"

"You're lucky" the kid replied. He had just finished his soup, and was about to get up and leave when Bruce approached us.

"Hey Dick," he said to me. "You ready to go? Alfred called and said dinner is almost ready"

"Yeah, I'm ready" I said. As I stood up, I turned around to the kid. I took off my jacket and passed it over to him.

"Here," I said. "Now when people ask you, you can say you have a jacket"

"Thanks" he smiled at me.

"Happy Thanksgiving, um...?"

"Jason" he told me.

"I'm Dick. Happy Thanksgiving Jason"

"Yeah. Happy Thanksgiving, Dick"

**I know it's short, but I wanted to get out a little Thanksgiving fic. I'm currently working on a Dick/Bruce/Tim bonding one-shot, about the show Psych. Here's a sneak peak, just to get you interested!**

_"Now Tim," I started. "You're life is about to be changed forever. Are you prepared?"_

_"I guess..." He said._

_"Alright. Let's do this"_

_I pushed play on the first episode, and the image of Young Shawn and Henry appeared on the screen. As Henry asked Shawn all the little questions, like how many hats there were and what the managers name was, I decided to tell Tim something._

_"You know, when we started watching this, Bruce would make me do that. Close my eyes and tell him the details of the room"_

_"Huh," Tim said._

_Then, something weird happened. It was the scene when Shawn was making out with the girl, and solved the case by watching the TV. But, before Shawn even said anything Tim pointed something out._

_"He did it" my brother said quietly._

_"What?" I asked._

_"Oh, the guy on the TV, he's the one who stole everything"_

_It was then Shawn called the police and gave them the tip._

_"Wait; how did you know that?" I asked him._

_"Well, Shawn already said it. Look at his hands. Plus, he won't even make eye contact with the reporter"_

_Did my brother just solve a fictional case before the actor did? I had to test my theory._

**So I hope you liked the story itself, and the sneak peak to my next story! Please review, and Happy Thanksgiving!**


End file.
